


satan has feelings too

by sp1mpi3



Series: obey me fluff that i needed [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idk what else to tag Im sorry, M/M, One Shot, headcanon satan is an insecure softie, satan deserves more fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: let my boy take a bubble bath and vent please
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: obey me fluff that i needed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	satan has feelings too

“I am  _ not _ high-strung,” Satan pouted as you led him down the hallway by the hand. You had been planning a cute date night, but it seems today is the perfect occasion. 

“You tried to throw Levi down the stairs because he beat you at a video game.” You glanced at him to see a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

“W-Well it was obvious he cheated, and I don’t take too kindly to being made a fool of.” Levi could have cheated, you weren’t there so you didn’t know, but you doubted it. It was more likely that Levi was excited to beat his brother at something and didn’t take into account which brother he was beating. 

You offered him a smile and opened your door, locking it behind you and leading him towards your bathroom. “MC, w-what do you have planned?” His blush was rapidly getting redder and you chuckled. Satan was actually fairly shy and reserved when it came to anything he considered lewd, but that wasn’t what you had planned for the night. 

“Just something to help you relax,” you assured him. 

Opening the door to your bathroom, the smell hit first. Soft lavender and rose scents filled the air and accompanied the soft lighting given off by several (safely placed) candles around the bathroom. The large bathtub was almost overflowing with bubbles that gave off similar scents. “What’s this?” He looked at you with an eyebrow raised. 

“It’s called a bubble bath,” you laughed, “It’s supposed to help you relax.” 

“I’m plenty relaxed, thank you,” his eyes scanned over the bathroom, taking in everything you had set up. 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind and let your chin rest on his shoulder. “Just looking at how stressed you are makes my muscles tense up, I can’t imagine how long it’s been since yours were at ease.” 

He was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh, “Fine, since I can see how much effort you’ve put into this, I’ll take a bath.” 

Planting a quick kiss on his cheek you pull your arms back, “Great!” You walk over to the small cupboard and pull out one of your softest towels to lay out, “Here’s your towel and I also picked out a book I thought you’d like in case you get bored-” 

“Wait,” he interrupted you, “You’re uh...not going to join me?” He looked almost sad, and it made your heart flutter. 

“If you want me to I will, I just figured you’d like some alone time.” You shrugged. 

He stepped forward and took one of your hands, “If your goal is to make me relax, I can think of nothing more soothing than your presence.” 

“Alright, Mr. Smooth-Talker,” you laugh, giving him a small shove, “Go ahead and hop in, I’ll pull out another towel and join you shortly.” 

A grin spread across his face and placed a kiss on your forehead before turning his back to you to undress. You watched him for a moment, seeing the muscles in his back and arms shift and flex, you knew he was probably trying to show off a bit, not that you would mind. He certainly wasn’t the biggest and strongest brother, but his form was lean and powerful nonetheless. Finally pulling your gaze away from his soft skin, you focus your attention on finding another towel and some pajamas for yourself. Behind you, you can hear him shuffling and the sloshing of water as he sinks down into the sea of bubbles. 

“How did you manage to make this more bubble than bath?” Chuckling at his joke, you turned around to see him shoulder deep in bubbles. 

“Asmo gave me a bunch of different bath bombs and bubble bath soaps a while ago, I may have gotten carried away.” You can’t help but smile at the sight of Satan covered in bubbles. “How does it feel?” 

“Warm,” he hummed, watching as you finally got around to undressing yourself. You feel your skin heat up under his gaze as you try to not make a scene, but the way he’s looking at you with eyes full of admiration makes your stomach do flips. 

“Scoot up,” he gives you a questioning look before listening, leaving you room to step in and sit behind him. He was right, the water was warm, it felt so nice. He was warm too. “C’mere,” you wrap your arms around his upper torso and pull him back into your chest. He tenses up for a moment, but quickly gets comfortable and lets you hold him. His head falls back onto your shoulder and he looks up at you with those piercing green eyes. He hides things, his feelings stay bottled up, but when you look into his eyes it’s almost like all of his emotions are right there to see. 

“Thank you for this,” he smiles at you. One of your hands reaches to his head to run through his hair and lightly scratch his scalp. He hums contently, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“How long has it been since you just relaxed?” You asked, keeping your voice quiet so it doesn’t echo off the bathroom walls. 

His eyebrows furrowed a bit and he offered a shrug, “I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like this before. I’m always doing something, there’s never time to just...sit.” He sighed, keeping his eyes closed but leaning his head further into your touch. “MC, I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I appreciate you.” His voice was also hushed and seemed to have dropped the assertive tone he usually tries to carry. 

“You don’t have to say it, you show it in plenty of ways. I mean, you are one of the few who haven’t tried to kill me yet,” you laugh at your own joke, but he doesn’t. He opens his eyes back up and you can tell he’s thinking about something. 

“I’m always scared that I might. You humans are so fragile, and I’m not exactly known as the brother with the coolest head.” His hand finds yours that was still wrapped around him and he laces his fingers with yours, “But, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you.” 

The view of him is stunning, you’ve never seen him look like this. It’s like a mask of coldness was dropped and a warmth of personality is showing through. And it makes your heart flutter. “I’m never afraid that you would hurt me.” 

That brings a smile to his face, “You’ve truly impacted my life in ways you’ll never understand.” He gives your hand a squeeze and closes his eyes again, letting you play with his hair and lull him into further comfort. “MC, I...I’m not very good at expressing myself. But I do know that the kindness you show me makes me feel something, something good. It’s a bit scary…before I met you I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like this.”

Many of the bubbles had dissolved and the water was no long as warm, but those weren’t concerns of yours as you held this demon who just needed someone to be there for him, to listen to him. 

As you kiss his forehead, he looks up at you again. “Am I feeling love, MC?” 

Your name on his voice sends a chill through your spine, and the word love accompanying it does nothing to calm the butterflies in your stomach. “Only you know what you’re feeling.” 

He nods and stares up at the ceiling. After a moment, he speaks again, “MC?” 

“Yes, Satan?” 

“If I did love you, what would you say?” 

“That I love you too, you dork.” Silence, then he laughs. A loud, genuine laugh. One that made you smile with him. 

Satan pulls away from you and gets up, stretching as he leaves the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around his waist before holding a hand out to you. “Come on, the water is getting cold.” You happily took his hand and he helped you out of the tub, making sure that you didn’t slip. The air was cold and chilled your skin, but he quickly swaddled you in the other towel. His hands drifted up your arms and shoulders before stopping to cup your face and trace the line of your jaw. “Did you mean it?” He whispered, his face coming in closer to yours. 

“Mean what?” You couldn’t help but tease, he gets flustered so quickly and it’s pretty cute. And of course his ears tinted red with blush realizing you were going to make him repeat what you said. 

“That you love me?” He asked, staring into your eyes. You could get lost in the sea of bright green, he still held so many secrets and feelings but you could see him focus on you. 

You brought your arms out of the towel and let it hang onto your shoulders so you could once again hug his waist, not breaking eye contact. “I love you.” You could see him swallow hard as he looked at you, as if trying to read something. 

“I love you,” and his lips crashed into yours. It was soft and gentle, but you could feel him putting all of his emotion into the kiss and it was wonderful. You did love him, so much, even if there were times where he wouldn’t let you love him, but here the two of you stand now in your bathroom sharing an intimate moment and kiss. 

“MC,” he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against yours, “You were right, I did need to relax. Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> satan deserves to be soft and he deserves a personality please i beg


End file.
